Forgotten Memories
by weecookie
Summary: 2 years after Yami left Yugi is faced with a task. If he completes this task Yami can stay with Yugi forever, if Yugi can't complete the task within the time given he loses Yami forever. Will Yugi be able to figure out what his task is in time? YYXY
1. The beginning

Wee Cookie: Hope this is going to be ok.

Yugi: It should be.

Yami: I can't see why not.

Wee Cookie: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh all I own is the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about 2 years after the Ceremonial Battle. Not many people remembered that day or what happened before that except on person, the one person that didn't just loose that person but apart of himself. Just like his world was split in two so was he, missing his other half Yugi went through a lot to regain himself back to his original state.

He never forgot and neither did his close friends. Apart from his other half having passed into the after life, they also lost their close friend that knew Atemu right from the start. She had told them what hadn't been wiped from her memory of him. Lara had disappeared 3 months after Atemu left.

Yugi nor did his friends know why just that she wanted to be alone and in doing so left. They had seen her around Domino a couple of times; she always stayed with them for a while before returning home somewhere. On that pacific day Yugi would listen to a collection of songs including:

Within Temptation - Somewhere, Memories Tokyo Hotel - Rescue Me Meatloaf - It's All Coming Back To Me

Just so he didn't forget that he loved Atemu with all his heart and wouldn't have it any other way. Lara had returned for that week, being her normal self too. Yugi really wasn't looking forward to read a poem out in English at college tomorrow. Yes he and the rest of the gang went to college for a better chance to get somewhere in life. Yugi had taken to writing and drawing a lot lately. He had to write something about someone or his feelings then read it out. His only hopes were if he did manage to read this poem that that person Atemu would hear it.

The next day Yugi and the gang were sitting in there usual spots in their class. Yugi doing what he always done in English was drawing random things until his teacher called him up to read his poem. Now standing in front of the class Yugi began to read aloud his poem trying his hardest not to cry or shed any tears in class.

_"You were everything,_

_I ever wanted._

_You were everything,_

_I ever needed._

_Now you're gone._

_I don't know if, _

_I can continue without you._

_You were here for so long_

_But yet so little._

_I hardly knew you,_

_You hardly knew yourself._

_I know it's selfish of me but,_

_I wish you had stayed._

_Stayed with me._

_I didn't get to tell you,_

_I love you._

_You could tell I think,_

_Everyone else could._

_I wish I had of told you._

_I didn't want to loose you,_

_Like I have._

_I regret everyday for not,_

_Telling you my feelings._

_I still wonder what things would be like,_

_If you had stayed._

_Stayed with me._

_I can't help but think,_

_Would you have been happy?_

_Happy with me?_

_I wonder if you feel the same?_

_Did you feel like I do?_

_Or do you still?_

_Giving you up that day was the hardest thing I've ever done._

_I did that because I love you too much to see you in pain._

_I would rather suffer than see you in pain because I was selfish._

_I know you're,_

_Not coming back._

_It's been so long,_

_But I never forgot._

_I never will._

_I will never forget,_

_The sound of you're voice when you call my name._

_The colour of you're loving eyes gazing upon me that last day._

_How you're smooth skin feels on mine._

_If I had the chance to change everything I would want to, but I wouldn't just for you, _

_I may love you but I can't change the past for me to be happy._

_I don't know if you're happy there._

_Where ever you are._

_I tried to move on,_

_But I can't._

_Not with how I feel,_

_For you._

_I've wanted to end my life so many times just to,_

_Be with you._

_I know that would hurt you if I did._

_When I'm upset I know you're watching me,_

_From where you are._

_I know you didn't want to leave,_

_I know you had to._

_Do you ever think what would have happened if you,_

_Had of stayed?_

_I guess not._

_If you had you wouldn't have left._

_Would you?_

_I remember you telling me_

_'We will never truly be apart'_

_I didn't understand back then,_

_I do now._

_But I feel like I lost half of myself,_

_You made me whole._

_I really do miss you._

_All I ask of you,_

_Is to give me a sign,_

_To show you still care_

_And you're ok,_

_Where you are."_

Before anyone could comment Yugi ran straight out of the room. Heading for his dorm and making if without anyone stopping Yugi quickly locked his door before collapsing onto his bed now with more tears forming. Crying himself to sleep every time he was like this.

Dream:

_"Huh! Where am I?" He asked himself looking around. His surroundings were that of the cave where he last saw Atemu. He walked over to where he had placed the 7 __millennium__ items. The whole place seem as it did when the arrived untouched. The items were still where they were placed for some reason that he didn't know. Distant foot steps caught Yugi's attention. Moving back into the shadows where he was before emerging into the light he caught site of someone's shadow. The dark figure that didn't notice him walked towards the items before turning to see Yugi hiding behind a stone pillar._

_Yugi stepped back before hitting the stone. The figure straighten it's_ _self now only a few inches taller than himself. It then started moving closer to Yugi, Yugi didn't have anywhere to go but stand there hoping this person wouldn't hurt him. Standing back to it's original height the figure kneeled down to Yugi's height starring right at him. Yugi couldn't see it's face due to the long black cap it wore. The figure moved it's right hand to touch Yugi's left cheek. The teen was rather startled at first but the touch felt familiar some how._

_It's skin was a light bronze colour showing a golden bracelet wrapped around it's wrist. Not being afraid Yugi moved both his hands to take the hood from covering the others face. He was curious to who it was. The figure jumped slightly before removing the hood it's self. Yugi's eyes widened at what he saw. The only person Yugi wanted to see for the past two years was standing before him. He still bore the outfit of a pharaoh, he didn't seemed to have aged either._

_"A-Atemu is that really you? Is this real or a dream?" He managed to say before Atemu placed his middle finger upon Yugi's lips silencing him._

_"Yes aibou, it's me. I haven't much time."_

_"Wh-wh-what do you mean you don't have much time?"_

_"I knew you would ask that. The gods decided to test you, that's why they sent me here in you're dream to know you're task when you wake up later." Atemu finished before pulling Yugi into an embrace Yugi had longed for. Yugi wrapped his arms around the other pulling him closer before he had to let go._

_"So what is this test and what for?"_

_"See that's the test you have to figure it out. The gods are letting me live in you're world for one day, tomorrow. If you complete the test I get to stay with you and live a life with you in you're world. But if you don't I have to return to the spirit world."_

_"Does that mean when I wake up tomorrow you be where?"_

_"With you. At yours Yugi and tomorrows a Saturday in the human world right?"_

_"I-I...I don't know what to say besides how did this happen? What caused this?" Atemu smiled at how cute his aibou looked when he was confused._

_"You should know that one aibou." Yugi looked at him looking even more confused than before._

_"I should?" _

_"Yep. You're poem you read this morning some how made them reconsider my request."_

_"You're request? You asked to be with me?"_

_"Yes, I wanted to stay Yugi but I didn't know how much more you would last with me living in the back of you're mind before you got sick of it. I'm sorry Yugi I must go now, but I will see you later I promise." Before Atemu disappeared back into the shadows he placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead._

End of dream:

Yugi awoke to some ruffling noises in his room. Clenching his eyes shut even harder hoping that it would just go away. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to scan the room for what was making all that shuffling. Raising his head from the he didn't see anything in his room. It looked exactly as it did when he cried himself to sleep. There was something wrong though; the only thing that came to Yugi's mind was the still feeling of Atemu's lips on his forehead. Yugi placed a hand other the still damp area of his forehead while thinking about what Atemu had told him earlier.Did Atemu mean that he had to do what he wrote in the poem or something else? Argh all this thinking is hurting his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you lot enjoyed this story I don't know how long it will be but I will try and make it a good story. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Starting his task

Wee Cookie: Hope this chapter is ok.

Yugi: Quite upsetting for me but it's good.

Wee Cookie: Cool, Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'Tokio hotel - Rescue Me' or 'Within Temptation - Memories' I only own the story and Lara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments of thinking about what Atemu had told him in his dream Yugi laid back down. Turning over to face his iPod and the docking station he always plugged it into, his mind wondered to his favorite song _'Rescue Me' _by Tokio Hotel. He held down the play button to switch his iPod on then scrolled through the dozens of song he had placed on that particular playlist. Selecting Tokio Hotel_ 'Rescue Me' _he turned his speakers up louder than before while singing along with the song. Yes Yugi could sing really well, good enough to be a singer himself.

_This used to be our secret  
Now I'm hiding here alone  
Can't help but read our names on the wall  
And wash them off the stone  
_

He looked over to his desk where he had placed a photo of him and Atemu with the gang on the boat that day. Atemu had his own body in the picture too; there was also a picture of Atemu and Yugi standing together. You could tell by the look in Yugi's eyes on that picture he loved Atemu.

_  
I trusted you in every way  
But not enough to make you stay  
Turn around  
I've lost my ground_

Tears found there way to Yugi's eyes as he finished the pre-chorus, he had been there and done that, but it never worked.__

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
Rescue me

We lied when we were dreaming  
Our crying was just fake  
I wish you could deny it  
Here and today

My SOS on radio  
The only chance to let you know  
What I fear  
Can you hear?

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

The walls are coming closer  
My senses fade away  
I'm haunted by your shadow  
I reach to feel your face  
You're not here  
Are you here?

Yugi let his tears go when he asked that question he longed to ask his other-half, for so long. __

Come and rescue me  
Rescue me

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
Set me free  
Rescue me_  
_

Yugi rolled over onto his side facing the iPod to check what song was on next on his playlist. Within Temptation - Memories, his second favorite song in the world.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

Hearing that very first verse Yugi knew all to well, reminded him of the last 2 years he'd spent trying to get Atemu back. Not being able to continue singing to it let alone listen to it Yugi switched the speakers off. He turned over to face the wall before falling into another sleep.

_Yugi awoke in yet another dream but in another location that he weren't sure of. It looked like Egypt from what he could see, the golden sand reflecting the suns golden light. The beautiful sapphire blue ocean just to the left. Yugi realized it was where they had taken the picture_ _you could this spot where Yugi stood._

He could just picture seeing the boat with the gang posing for a picture, just another picture for the photo album to show they made it. To show they lost yet another friend, someone they loved and lost. Looking around Yugi couldn't see anything except the sea and sand, he was far away from civilization. 

_He closed his eyes when he felt a cool breeze came his way, bringing a sweet sent of lotus flowers mixed with spices similar to those Atemu usually smelled of. Two warm hands found there place over Yugi's eyes pulling him slightly towards there owner. Yugi jumped at the sudden contact with a stranger, but clamed down when that someone spoke softly in his ear._

_"At last I've found you little one." A smile began to form on Yugi's face as he realized who this stranger was. Releasing Yugi from his grip, Yugi swiveled around to be face to face with Atemu. Yugi some how had an idea of what his task might involve, thinking about his idea he stepped closer to Atemu not breaking their eye contact once._

_Reaching higher Yugi neared Atemu's face in hope to try what he wanted to all this time. About a few inches away Yugi was stopped by the sudden beeping noise, that he seemed to hear. Looking around her noticed that Atemu had gone and everything was black. _

The beeping seemed to be coming from his clock that he usually forgot to turn off. Yugi opened his eyes slowly to see his normal room with a few minor changes like the tanned boy next to him. Wait tanned boy, Yugi jumped from his bed landing on the floor with a '_thump' _he forgot about the person and headed for his clock. Turning back to face the person, he then noticed who this particular person was. Atemu. He was here, alive, in Yugi's room sound asleep or what appeared asleep.

Atemu's eyes opened to reveal warm, blood red eyes starring right into Yugi's own amethyst eyes. Atemu smiled at his light before turning over onto his back to reveal his bare toned chest. Yugi licked his lips at the sight of his other half while attempting to clear all the bad thoughts from his mind.

"Are you just going to stand there and lick you're lips wondering what I taste like?" Yugi pulled himself out of his little stupor to realize he'd just imagined Atemu talking to him or at least he though he had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: I hope this ok for you readers out there.

Yugi: I loved it, my Atemu is back hehehe.

Atemu: Dont worry aibou I wont leave this time.

Yugi: You promise?

Atemu: Of course I do.

Wee Cookie: Ok you two, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review thanks again.


	3. The Day Off Part 1

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There upon the bed was Atemu dressed like the Pharaoh he was. Yugi hadn't realized what he had just imagianed was real, he knew he had a task to complete but what was that. He had to find out Atemu knew so why didn't he tell him. Or was it something like the little mermaid kind of think? Make him love me or tell him I love by the end of the day. Yugi already knew his feeling for Atemu but what were Atemu's?

"What's wrong Yugi? Did I say something wrong?"

"What, huh no you never. Sorry I must have spaced out seeing you here alive. For the first time in 2 years."

"It's better now than later."

"I guess." Atemu stood up reaching the total height of 5 ft 5 where as Yugi now stood at a great 5 ft 4. "My my you've grown."

"Yep no longer as short as I were when you were last here."

"I can see that, it's cool that you're nearly the same height as me." Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down while Atemu looked at some of the various pictures on Yugi's desk. Some old some new, the main one that caught his attention was the latest one taken only a couple of days ago when Lara had returned to Domino.

"Ra Lara's changed hasn't she? How is my sister our days?"

"Uh she's ok I guess, hardly see her now."

"That's the vampire in her Yugi you know she can't stay in one place for too long. Theres too many hunters out there after her and have been since the 13th dynasty."

"Atem why are you really back you can tell me right?" He turned round to face Yugi sitting on the edge of the bed like he used to when he were upset. Walking over to him Atem took his hands in his then looked into Yugi sweet amythest eyes.

"I wish I could, if I told you then you would do it to keep me on this plain. If you didn't know then you would do all you could to keep me here right?"

"I'd do anything to keep you here. You're the reason I wrote that poem Atem, that weren't the only one I wrote either theres loads in my scrap book that I carry around with me at all times."

"Can I hear one Yugi?" Yugi looked from the floor to Atem hoping he wasn't being serious even though Atem hardly ever messed about when it came to people feelings.

"Erm ok hold on while I get one out." Yugi lifted the sheets to the side of the bed up to reveal a few boxes and a over sized note book. Pulling the note book out from under the bed Yugi turned half way through the book before coming to a stop at a poem he didn't mind telling Atem. Taking the piece of paper the poem was written upon Yugi carefully laid the book on the floor just in front of his feet while he read out a loud.

"Well here it is, don't blame me if it's sloopy or anything."

"_If you're still wondering _

_What the answer is to that question_

_You asked me that day_

_I now know what to say_

_Remember you asked me_

_If I were alright?_

_Since then I haven't been_

_You going away caused me to be like this_

_I only wish that you're happy_

_I would love it for you to be here with me_

_I know it's selfish_

_I also know it won't happen_

_But I can only wish._

_When or if you ever return_

_Please let me show you how much you mean to me_

_How much I love you_

_But I can only try _

_Right?_

_That's what you once told me._

_I know you might return_

_For it was you who once said_

_'Anything for you little one'_

_That made me so happy,_

_Just hearing you call me 'little one'_

_Makes me warm inside."_

"Yugi that was beautiful. I do wish I had of stayed but how long would you have lasted with me in the back of you're mind?" Yugi placed the piece of paper back into the book then carefully placed the book under neath his bed again.

"I don't know I lasted two years then I don't know about now especially how I feel and all."

"How you feel?" Atemu climbed to his feet standing right beside Yugi.

"Damn I've said too much forgive me, I weren't ment to say that." Atemu encircled his arms around Yugi's waist as he pulled the other closer to him in an attemp to help him with his promblem. Yugi didn't seem to struggle, he wrapped his left arm around Atemu's waist while his right arm made it's way up to his chin.

Yugi wasn't as scared as he was when he last wanted to try this, back then he was shy and scared of rejection now that he'd been there with rejection it didn't hurt as much even thought it would kill him if Atemu rejected him. Yugi straigthened himself so he was at the same height as Atemu, and slowly he neared Atemu's ruby red lips.

"Yugi are you in there? I or the gang haven't seen you since yesterday and you're gonna be late for class." Came an all to familiar voice to Yugi but not just his but Atemu knew who it were when he heard her voice.

"Damn Lara, what am I going to tell her?" Yugi whispered to himself unawear that Atemu heard it too.

"Tell her that you're not feeling well little one."

"You know I might just do that, give me a sec." Yugi rooted around in his drawer located in the nightstand beside his bed. Pulling out some vasillen he opened the tub and rubed a small amount of the gel under both eyes. Causing his eyes to appear all blood shot and water. He walked over to the door of his dorm, there was a light click heard as he turned the key in the lock. He opened the door enough not to reveal much of himself or his room.

There stood on the other side of the door was the young looking girl named Lara. She had long wavy black hair with a white bang hanging down the front just covering the side of her face. She was wearing a black vest top with a black waist corsit with red ribbons. It looked to be very tight, mainly to show off her figure to all the immature guys. Ones that can't score a descent girl like her.

"Oh my Ra Yugi. What's happened to you? You look aweful."

"T-Thanks Lara. You good yourself."

"Yugi are you taking any medication for this?"

"Yes Lara don't worry about me. I'm just feeling to good right now. You wouldn't mind collecting my work today would you and tell the guys I'm going to stay in bed for the rest of the day and rest."

"Sure Yugi, I will tell the guys and collect you're work. You want me to slip it under you're door later?"

"That would be nice thans Lara see you later."

"Ok Yugi you better get yourself some more sleep I will see you later." Yugi closed the door and turned back to face Atemu. He was no longer standing but laying upon the bed in a very seductive way. His body partactly calling for Yugi to touch his bronze skin, his lips calling for Yugi to taste them. The way he was laying caused his linen kilt to ride half way up his legs not leaving must to the imagination for Yugi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not so good.

Yugi: I didn't get that scene I wanted.

Wee Cookie: You will, you just have to wait.

Yugi: If you say soo.

Wee Cookie: Please review so I can make the next chapter better. Thank you.


	4. The Emergancy Part 1

Wee Cookie: Hope this chapter is ok for you readers out there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi licked his lips at the sight before him; daring to climb upon Atemu he decided against it he didn't know the others feels yet. But why would he lay like that if he didn't want him to, there had to be a reason, a reason he needed to find out quick. He only had until midnight tonight to complete his task before he lost Atemu forever. Yugi stepped closer to the bed trying not to make Atemu think that he wanted him in that kind of way like he did.

All he wanted to do to his darker half was take advantage of him while he had the chance. Who wouldn't want to ravish a hot looking Egyptian with beautiful blood red eyes such as Atemu? Yugi sat down on the floor be side the bed thinking about Atemu's reactions if he were to do something. Yugi looked up to see Atemu had shifted onto his back, his arms above his head. He definitely wanted something every time he moved his linen kilt moved slightly further up his legs revealing more of his nice tanned smooth skin.

It was already 8:30am and Yugi was still no closer to finding out what his task was. Atemu hadn't moved since his head hit the pillow earlier. Growing sick of the silence and the mood that surrounded them both, Yugi turned around to see Atemu sleeping peacefully. Climbing to his feet Yugi sat beside Atemu and placed his right hand on Atemu's left cheek. Atemu seemed to move into Yugi's touch, as he slowly caressed his cheek as the other hand made its way to his hair.

Yugi's left hand made its way towards Atemu's bare chest unaware that Atemu was fully aware of what Yugi was doing. Atemu shifted closer to Yugi making Yugi jump slightly as his arm extended out towards Yugi's own face. Yugi blushed slightly at Atemu's hand caressing his cheek lightly. Yugi inched closer to the other each chance he got to make his first move, hoping it were the right one to make.

Inches away from Atemu's lips Yugi jumped at the sudden ring of his cell phone. He picked the phone up to see who was one the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Yugi Motou?"

"Y-Yea it is who is this?"

"I am phoning from Domino hospital on behalf of Solomon Motou, is he a relation of any kind to you?"

"Ye-yes he's my grandfather is he ok?"

"Would you be able to come in and fill a few forms out for us? We will tell you about his condition when you arrive." The other end of the phone went dead as Yugi placed the phone back down, Atemu looked up to him wondering what was wrong with his aibou.

"Something wrong little one?"

"My grandfather's in hospital I need to go see him now." Yugi grabbed his coat forgetting that Atemu was still dressed in his pharaohic robe.

"Erm Yugi are you wanting me to come with you? If so can I have some clothes?"

"Oh sorry Atemu I honestly forgot." He turned to look through his closet grabbing the only thing he could find that consisted of tight black leather trousers and a black tank top with added belts and chains. He added the pile of clothes to Atemu and pointed to his own private bathroom. After a couple of minutes Atemu came out of the bathroom dressed exactly how he used to before he went back to the spirit world.

Yugi lead the way out of the building and to the nearest taxis stop. About 40 minutes later Yugi and Atemu arrived at the hospital in time to fill in the paper work before the doctor stepped out for dinner.

"You're grandfather has had a stroke earlier in the shop and was reported at 8:30am this morning. He is in room 2B located in ward 6. You can go along and see him, he should be able to go home later on today or tomorrow depending on the results of the test we ran."

"Thank you doctor." Atemu followed Yugi to ward 6 where they found room 2B hosting his grandfather. Inside the room Yugi saw that his grandpa seemed well and asleep still. He sat down in the seat placed beside the window. He looked out of the window for aslong as he could remember before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------

Solomon awoke about 12pm in the afternoon to find his grandson asleep in the chair closest to the window and the man he knew as Yami walk through the door with a thick blanket. There was a sort of confused expression upon Solomon's face as too way Atemu was back. Solomon watched as Atemu placed the blanket upon Yugi's sleeping form before he seated himself in the chair next to the bed. After a couple of minutes of watching Atemu stare protectively over Yugi he spoke up quietly just enough for Atemu to hear. He sat himself up to get a better view of the room.

"You love him don't you?" Atemu looked round surprised as to how Solomon had noticed his feelings towards the other. He nodded in reply, he weren't to sure what to say to Solomon.

"He does love you Yami, trust me he does. He may not act like it but he does, he's just scared of being rejected. Especially by you."

"I'd never hurt him, I give you my word."

"I know you wouldn't my boy." Solomon laid down carefully not to hurt his back or cause any damage. "Promise me Yami you wont leave him again I don't think he could lose you again without doing damage to himself like last time."

"What do you mean like last time. What did Yugi do?"

"Now that you will have to ask him." Solomon's eyes closed slowly as he started to drift off into a deep sleep. Atemu looked back to Yugi thinking about what Solomon had just said. What had Yugi done that he might not survive next time?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Well thats it for now, hope you enjoyed it.

Atenu: What has Yugi done?

Wee Cookie: You're going to have to wait and see

Yugi: Yea what have I done?

Wee Cookie: Just wait and see you're going to find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. The Emergancy Part 2

Wee Cookie: Here we are another chapter of Forgotten Memories. I've been ill and still am so I'm making time of not being in school. Next chapter to 'When Two Become One' soon to be uploaded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thinking for a couple of minutes Atemu closed his to get some rest hoping when he wakes up Yugi might be awake. For what seemed like hours Atemu opened his eyes to see it had only been three hours making it 3pm in the afternoon, Yugi still seemed to be asleep for now. The blanket had fallen to the floor some time ago. Noticing the blanket and Yugi starting to shiver Atemu climbed to his feet. He walked over to the other, picking the blanket up he placed it upon the smaller teen as he kissed his cheek before seating himself back on his chair.

Yugi's eyes seem to flutter open just after Atemu sat back down. Yugi turned to see Atemu looking out of the window from his seat and his grandpa sound sleep. Noticing Yugi was now awake Atemu decided he would ask Yugi about the past just after he left.

"Yugi." Yugi turned to look at Atemu, seeing the serious concern in his eyes he replied.

"Yea what's up?"

"Yugi what happened just after I left? I've been thinking about it I only got to watch you on the day I left."

"Nothing much, I carried on with life sure it was hard but I managed why do you ask?"

"There's more to it than that right?"

"Well yea but I don't need to go into details do I?"

"It's up to you how much you tell me, I'm just concerned Yugi."

"I'm sorry Yami a lot happened after you left. A lot I don't want to talk about." Atemu's eyes widened at the sudden mention of his old name. Yugi hadn't called him that in such a long time. Yugi turned to look out of the window as tears formed in his eyes. He'd just realized what he called Atemu, he loved his darker half to tell him about the ascendant all those years ago.

Yugi felt two hands make there way around his waist pulling him closer to the source. He gave in fighting, he didn't want to lose him again he just wanted things back to how they were that last day without the fact that Atemu left.

"Yugi I'm sorry I don't want to leave again and I especially don't want you hating me. I'm worried about you." Yugi buried his face within Atemu's chest as more tears made there way down his cheeks. Atemu wrapped his arms around the smaller ones waist and he pulled him closer to his own form. "Yugi you can tell me what happened when you feel ready to I don't want to force you. Not that I would I just hope it's before I have to go back if you don't complete you're task."

"How can I? I don't know what I'm meant to do. Please tell me."

"Yugi all you have to do is tell me how you feel and show me. How much you love me. That's all."

"Wha- What? You've known all this time?"

"Like you said in you're poem I could tell but I wanted you to tell me rather than not." Yugi buried his face further into Atemu's chest as more tear fell. He wanted to tell Atemu how he felt but he didn't how to. How would you tell some one like Atemu that you loved him with all you're heart?

"Atemu I can't do this right now. I need to think." Yugi stood up and headed for the door. He felt something stopping him from walking even closer to the door. He looked at his wrist to see Atemu holding it with tears threatening to fall.

"Please Yugi don't. I beg you don't leave me. I didn't want to leave you. But it wasn't fair letting you live with me in the back of you're mind at all times." Atemu let go of his hand as his tears fell from his blood shot eyes. Pushing Yugi to the side Atemu left the room, to give Yugi the time he needed to think. He needed time to think about his actions and his feelings towards the other.

Yugi stood there in the room looking at the door like some one was due to walk in sometime soon. He turned round when he heard some shuffling coming from the bed when he noticed his grandpa awake.

"Grandpa you're awake how are you feeling?" Yugi seated himself at the side of Solomon's bed as he spoke.

"I'm ok Yugi. Where's Yami?" Yugi looked down as if to say I don't know. "Are you two ok Yugi?"

"I don't know grandpa, he was sent back for today and today only for me. For me to tell him my feelings. How am I meant to? I don't know what to say to him."

"Yugi tell him what's in you're heart. Just forget about everything and tell him. I know it's hard for you but I'm sure you can do it." Yugi raised his eyes from looking dawn at the floor to meet his grandpa's eyes. A smile found it's way onto his face as he thought about what had just been said.

"You're right, I should go tell him before it's too late."

"Go on Yugi I will be ok trust me. I only want you to be happy and now the reason for you to be happy is back and can stay if you tell the truth then I say go." Yugi hugged Solomon before climbing to his feet and walking out the door.

_'Now to find Yami. Where would he be?' _Yugi thought to himself as he left the hospital. _'If I know Yami and I do. He will be at his and my favorite place in the whole of Domino. The crimson cove down the beach.' _

It was the best place to go when you wanted to think and be alone. Knowing Atemu he would go there. Not many people dared to go after the quake that hit Domino 2 years ago. It was too dangerous to attempt to climb down to the shore.

Yugi walked to the taxis stop just opposite the hospital, as he waited he heard someone shout him. Turning round he was tackled into a hug by Lara.

"How come you're here Yugi?"

"My grandpa Lara he's had another stroke thank Ra he's ok."

"You look better now than before. Where you heading?"

"Just off for a wander I need to think. How come you're here?"

"Huh? Oh you know me. Wanders I guess. Well I won't hold you here for long. I guess I might see you tomorrow."

"Yea I guess. See you later." Yugi waved bye as Lara continued to walk away. He climbed into the taxis that had just stopped as he waved to Lara.

"The beach please." The driver turned the engine back on and began to drive in the direction of the sea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Awe so close yet not so close.

Atemu: What happened? Why did I have to run off?

Wee Cookie: I need the story longer so more distractions, I've planned it all out.

Atemu: But Yugi?

Wee Cookie: You will see. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. The sunset

Wee Cookie: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Think there is one more to maybe two more chapters to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the back of the taxis gave Yugi sometime to thing about what he would say to Atemu. He wanted him to stay sure he did. He couldn't imagin life without him. As caught up in his thoughts Yugi was pulled out be the sound of an all too familiar song start to play on the radio.

_Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_

Thinking to himself about the song, a smile crept upon Yugi's face. Some how deep down he knew what to say. How to say _'I love you Atem'._

_It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am_

Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
And a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am  
Yeah

Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
(Waiting, waiting waiting)  
Here I am

Here I am  
Right next to you  
Suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standing in our way  
Here I am  
This is me

The taxis stopped at what looked to be crimson falls just before crimson cove. The main reason the were called crimson were to do with the sunset every day. The sun would set as the sky was a deep blood red colour. Yami loved the colour as did Yugi. After Atemu left Yugi would come here to look out towards the horizon and think about Yami and if he'd stayed.

You couldn't live you're whole life in Domino city and not spend a few hours starring at the horizon just once. Looking around there was no sign of Atemu any where. Walking over to the broken rail, Yugi could see the vibrant red of the spikes of Atemu's hair. Yugi decided he had to tell Atemu and fast it were nearing 6pm already. The taxis had taken longer than usual.

Yugi knew the area was very dangerous but he didn't care what happened to him as long as he got to tell Atemu his feelings. Climbing over the rail Yugi followed the little path to where the rock started to mould out of the wall. Unaware of the loose rock Yugi stepped on thinking it would be faster until.

"YAMI." Yugi screamed at the top of his voice as he leaned against the wall on the unsteady rock he appeared to be standing on. Hearing his other name being shouted by an all too familiar voice _'Yugi'!!!_ He turned round to see Yugi hanging onto the wall for his dear life. Climbing to his feet Atemu ran over to the where the rock touched the sand. Climbing upon the lowest rock as he reached for the next.

Reaching the seventh rock Atemu reached his hand out towards Yugi.

"Grab my hand Yugi." Yugi side stepped closer to Atemu reaching his arm out towards him. Hoping he could reach. With every step he took closer to Atemu the more the rock came loose.

"Yami help me please, I don't want to die."

"Reach for me Yugi. I don't want to lose you, I know you can." Yugi nodded reaching closer to Atemu as he came to the edge of the rock. Grabbing a hold of Yugi's hand Atemu pulled Yugi to himself as fast as he could. Yugi stumbled into Atemu's chest as the rock gave way and fell to the ground. Atemu backed into the wall to help steady himself so he didn't loose Yugi over the edge.

"Are you ok Yugi?"

"I am now thank you." Yugi buried his face into Atemu's chest as he realized what had exactly happened.

"Come on lets go sit down before we figure out how we are getting back up." Yugi nodded as he came away from Yami's chest. Being careless Yugi stepped onto the next rock to be pulled back by Atemu as he slipped from the ledge. Yugi heard a load thud as Atemu's body hit the ground.

"NO. Atemu" Yugi jumped to the rock below to jumped to the sandy floor. Seeing Atemu lay there not moving he climbed to his feet and ran towards him. Kneeling down beside him Yugi checked to see if he were still breathing after the fall. He was still breathing.

"Oh Ra Atemu." Yugi leaned down closer to Atemu's face until he was inches away from his ruby red lips. Closing the gape between them both Yugi placed Atemu's head in his hand as the other supported his back. Yugi took Atemu into a warm passionate kiss lasting until the need for air became and issues.

Pulling away Yugi saw crimson eyes begin to open. A small smile crept onto Yugi's face as he saw Atemu smile back at him. Atemu gently pulled Yugi towards him catching his lips in another long passionate kiss. They didn't notice as the sun was setting leaving small amounts of amethyst spells within the crimson sky. Pulling away from the lack of air Yugi helped Atemu to his feet as they looked for a way out of the cove.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Ooo that sturred things up.

Yugi: Did that hurt you Atemu?

Atemu: Not really.

Yugi: What? Was that a trick to get me to kiss you?

Atemu: Maybe.

Yugi: Ok it was a good plan but cruel.

Wee Cookie: Be nice you two please. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. The Missing key

Wee Cookie: Here we are the next chapter to Forgotten Memories is here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around the cove Yugi spotted a small entrance way that was hard to see. Helping Atemu over to the entrance way, Yugi managed to get through while helping Atemu at the same time. On the other side of the rock feature was a few rock formations growing out of the ground surrounded by golden, red sand mixing with crimson water. Looking at the sea it seemed to match the colour of blood. The sunset cast down upon the crimson waters colliding with the golden sand.

Looking around for a way up onto the promenade there appeared to be a set of stairs near to the rock formation on the right of them both. Carefully helping Atemu to the top of the stairs where the taxis from before was still waiting on a passenger. Yugi helped Atemu into the back of the taxis as he told the driver where they were heading.

Sitting in the back of the taxis looking out of the window Yugi couldn't help but notice Yami's hand holding his. He looked to Yami seeing his eyes slightly closed as he looked out of the other window. Was the task complete or was there something else, one little detail Atemu didn't mention in hoping Yugi would figure it out.

Nearing the college Yugi turned to face Yami hoping he ok and not mad about before. He still seemed to be amazed by something outside. Turning away from Yami, Yugi looked out the window towards the college that seemed to appear out of no where. As the driver stopped the car at just at the entrance of the college. Yugi paid the driver after helping Atemu out of the car.

They stopped in the hall way as Yugi looked through his pockets for his dorm key hoping he didn't leave it back at the hospital or worse and lost it. A few minutes passed and Yugi was still no closer to finding his key.

"Where was the last time you had it Yugi?"

"That's it Yami I can't remember."

"Do you not have a spare with any one?"

"Yea Lara. But she is still in class I think. Most of her classes are late." Yugi stopped what he were doing to think for a minute before realizing it was 8:30pm so Lara's class would be over by now.

"How do you fancy seeing you're sister again?"

"Ok." Yugi helped Atemu up from the floor as his back still hurt a little from the fall. Walking down the hallway to take the second left then stop at the forth door down. Atemu and Yugi found them self's standing out side of the door numbered 13. Being the only person who would have the room because people were superstitious about living in a dorm room with the number 13. Lara was the only one who didn't mind the number one bit.

Yugi knocked on the door three times to show it was him. The gang had agreed that when they need something from the other to knock three times. His reply was Lara shouting one minute before she opened the door to see Yugi standing there with Atemu's arm around his shoulder. She smiled at seeing her brother again but also seeing the love and concern for the boy in his eyes.

"Come on in guys I don't want any one seeing you two just yet. You know Anzu is in love with Atemu too." Yugi nodded as he helped Atemu down onto the chair without hurting his back. Lara seemed to notice Atemu wince as he sat down even with the help of Yugi. She walked over to him looking at his back the whole time.

"What happened sen?"

"Nothing senet."

"Atemu please I know you hurt tell where you know I can help."

"My lower back senet." Lara rolled his shirt up enough to see the purple area on his lower back. What ever he did he knew the price of it. Waving her right hand over the mark she placed her hand in the center of the mark. Making Atemu hiss in pain from the sudden pain of Lara's hand on his back. After a few minutes Atemu felt all the pain disappear as did the mark on his back.

"There you sen good as new." Lara climbed to her feet and turned to Yugi as she began to speak. "Was there any thing else you wanted Yugi?"

"Yea, my spare key you have. May I have it please?" Lara nodded as she turned back to her desk and opening the top draw looking through it she pulled out a small key with Yugi's name written upon it. She turned to place the key within Yugi's hand.

"I'm glad the gods let you come back sen, I have to say I were missing having you here with us. Will this be for good or not?"

"I'm not sure senet, we will se later on tonight."

"Right I guess you two will be going now and I will see you tomorrow?"

"Um sure Lara. Atemu needs rest as do I."

"Go on you two." She opened the door and waved goodbye to them both.

Reaching Yugi's room he unlocked the door letting Atemu enter first as he locked the door behind him. Atemu sat down on the edge of the bed while Yugi placed the key on his desk. Walking over to Atemu, Yugi stopped to think about the part events. Atemu returning to be with him for the day unless he completes a unknown task until Atemu told him what it was. Then his grandfather and then Atemu running off to the one place they always went. The kiss down at the cove, showing Atemu how he felt.

Before Yugi could piece together the other events of the day. A hand made it's way to the back of his neck. A pair of warm lips upon his as the other arm made it's way around his waist pulling him closer to the form before him. Deepening the kiss Yugi felt himself being placed on the bed without leaving Atemu's lips once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Senet is Egyptian for sister and Sen is Egyptian for brother)

Wee Cookie: Oooo what a place to end the chapter. I am so dead I bet.

Yugi: I think so.

Atemu: If it's me killing you then yes ending mine and Yugi's scene there.

Wee Cookie: I was talking about my readers there guys. They are going to kill me for ending the chapter there.

Atemu: Oh right so I guess no more writing for a while?

Wee Cookie: What? Of course I will be writing, just going to get killed for ending the chapter here.


	8. The End Or So You Think

Wee Cookie here it is the last chapter of Forgotten Memories. I'm sorry if it's short and crappy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying on the bed with the one true person he loved Atemu began to unbutton Yugi's shirts. Showing his pale chest as Atemu smiled at the sight of his little one, his aibou. Kissing his neck as he nipped the skin slightly, from his neck to his nipples Atemu kissed every single piece of skin that was shown. Pulling away to get a better look of his aibou underneath him Atemu spoke.

"You're so beautiful aibou." Atemu leaned down to Yugi's left nipple and began to suck gently gaining some silent moans from the other teen he kissed all the exposed skin in between both nipples on his travel to tease the other one. Taking the soft yet hard nipple in his mouth, slowly teasing the other by messaging the hard nipple with his tongue as his hands wandered down towards Yugi's trousers.

Finding the first button Atemu began to undo it as he moved back up to Yugi's lips once again taking him in another passionate kiss. Successfully undoing the first button Atemu moved to the second one as he moved further down Yugi bare chest. Yugi's moans became slightly louder each time Yami brushed against his aibou.

Finding the second button easier to unbutton Atemu moved further down as he kissed all of Yugi's bare stomach until he reached the smaller teens boxers. Looking up to Yugi, he stopped hoping for permission.

"You sure you want this aibou cause I can stop."

"Yami please make me yours, I want to be yours. As you are mine." Yami smirked at this, and then continued with his teasing. Slowly taking Yugi's trousers off along with his boxers. Yami's smirk turned into a smile at the sight of his aibou's bare body. Placing his hand around the other teens member Yami began to move his hand at a slow pace as he built up on speed. As he were gaining loud moans from the other he decided to tease the smaller teen by leaving gentle nips along the others neck.

Slowing the pace to a stop Yami parted Yugi's legs wider for what was about to happen. Before pleasuring Yugi in ways he'd never dreamed off Yami move further down the bed reach Yugi's manhood, glancing down at the smaller teen Yami took Yugi in his mouth as he began to tease him using his tongue. He sucked on the other, even when Yugi asked for more causing Yami to suck harder and harder. Pulling away from Yugi, Yami smirked at knowing what was to come now.

Yami striped off all of his clothes as he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. Thrusting into the other, Yugi let out a loud scream at first. Getting used to the pain Yugi's screams became loud moans of pleasure.

"Y-Y-Yami p-p-please I need, I-I want, faster." Hearing Yugi speak these words, Yami smiled at hearing them but did as he said by speeding up the pace of his trusts. Yugi screamed slightly at the sudden pain of the thrusts. Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi as he quickened his pace pleasuring Yugi more than ever.

Slowing down Yami stopped, coming out of his aibou Yami laid down beside Yugi. Covering themselves up with Yugi's covers Yami pulled Yugi closer allowing Yugi to lay his head on his chest as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

Waking up from his sleep Yugi looked back to see Atemu still laying there and that it was 11am the next day. It had worked, all the events from yesterday had worked. Yugi telling Atemu his feelings and showing him how he felt had worked just like he said. Yugi turned over to face Atemu sleeping sound fully. Yugi closed his eyes to fall back to sleep. After a few minutes of trying to sleep Yugi opened his eyes to see Atemu watching him.

"Morning aibou, have a good sleep?" Atemu brought Yugi into his arms as Yugi began to awake fully. Yugi looked over to his clock to see a female figure dressed in white linen standing there in the center of the room. She had a golden head band upon her head bearing the eye of Ra upon it. Her long black hair ended mid way down her back, some hanging over her shoulders with gold bangles attached.

She looked up as she opened her eyes revealing the light shade of violet. She looked ate Atemu then to Yugi before speaking.

"My king, I'm afraid you have one more task to complete in order to save Yugi." Atemu shifted slightly, he seemed to know this women. Yugi looked to her with confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean Isis?" She looked to the side with a sadden look upon her face. She was thinking if it was the right time to tell him or show him then tell him.

"Yugi's past life. I and the rest of us need you and Yugi to go back to you're time as pharaoh and save Yugi's past life. Meaning you have to relive most of you're life to find Yugi's past life within yours."

"How do I do that Isis?"

"I don't have time to tell you Atemu I wish I could but time is something we are running out of. Tomorrow you will wake up in you're past as Pharaoh my king. Please save our future by saving our past." Isis slowly began to fade leaving just another empty space in the room. Atemu looked to Yugi as Yugi slipped onto the floor to change into his clothes.

"What did she mean Yami by us going back to you're past to save me?"

"Yugi I'm not sure, but we will find out soon I guess." Yugi grabbed some clothing from his drawers and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Yugi turned to face the mirror. He jumped back at seeing his reflection within the mirror, it... it was a boy. But not just any boy but an Egyptian boy that looked exactly like him.

Yugi stood there looking at his twin from another time. The boy seemed to look slightly different in ways of how he was dressed in Egyptian linen. His linen clothing was torn and dirty, a figure appeared beside him in the scene of the boy standing there looking out on the balcony. It was Atemu dressed like the Pharaoh he was. He placed his arms around the boy as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"Yugi are you ok in there?" Yugi turned to the door, when he looked back he only saw his own reflection. There was a silent knock on the door causing Yugi to walk over to the door and open it.

"What's up Yami? I'm ok honest."

"You were just taking a while and it's not like you." Yugi came out of the bathroom fully clothed and headed to his desk chair. He looked to Yami before he asked a question about the reflection.

"Yami do you remember who you're lover was back in you're past?"

"I don't Yugi why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Sure you're ok?" Yugi nodded in reply, climbing to his feet Yugi walked to Yami who was standing in the center of the room watching him.

"I love you Yugi and nothing will change that."

"I love you to Yami." Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace as they stood there in their thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo there it is the end of Forgotten Memories.

Atemu: Awe I was enjoying that.

Yugi: So was I.

Moriah93ohio: Why did it have to end there? This is my favourite story.

Wee Cookie: Don't worry there is a sequel coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
